Než sa znovu stretneme
by LittleAngelxXx
Summary: Nebola to jeho vina... glee czech fest


Začiatok nového školského roku mal byť začiatkom ich posledného roku na škole. Mali si ho užiť prípravami na maturitu a skúškami na vysoké školy. Lenže miesto toho on sedel na studenej zemi a počúval ticho, ktoré ho obklopovalo. Jeseň sa blížila a prinášala so sebou chlad presne taký, aký sa usadil aj v jeho vnútri. Boli to len týždne odvtedy, čo sa to stalo, ale jemu sa zdalo, že za ten čas ostarol o niekoľko rokov. Sedel tu a pozeral pred seba. Slzy mu netiekli, už nie. Vyplakal ich všetky. Spomienky sa mu vracali do okamihu, kedy bolo všetko ešte dobré. Keď ich životy mali zmysel a cieľ. Teraz nemal nič, na ničom nezáležalo. Pozrel sa na chladný kameň pred sebou s jeho menom. Chodil tu každý deň, ale dnešný bol niečím výnimočný. Dnes by mal narodeniny, devätnásť rokov. Lenže už ich neoslávi, navždy ostane osemnásťročným chlapcom, ktorý mal život pred sebou.

Keď sa to vtedy dozvedel, mal pocit, že všetko skončilo. Sedel vo svojej izbe a pripravoval sa na večer, kedy sa mali stretnúť, pretože aj keď Noah chcel, aby sa stretli poobede, on mal iné plány. Rozlúčili sa teda s prísľubom, že sa stretnú večer, veď to veľa nezmení. Keby vedeli ako sa mýlili.

„Kurt!" zavolal naňho otec z haly. „Niekto za tebou prišiel."

„Už idem," zakričal naspäť a vydal sa k predným dverám.

Nikdy na ten okamih nezabudne. Stálo tam dievča, ktoré poznal iba zo školy. Nevedel ani ako sa volá a bol preto zvedavý, čo od neho môže chcieť.

„Kurt?" spýtala sa potichu. „Ja viem, že ma nepoznáš, ale musím ti niečo povedať, aj keď len veľmi nerada," povedala stále tichým hlasom. „Mal by ti to povedať niekto iný, ale požiadali ma a ja som sľúbila-"

„O čo ide?" spýtal sa jej, pretože sa ho začal zmocňovať nepríjemný pocit. Správy, ktoré mala povedať určite nebudú dobré.

„Bola som za mestom kresliť, keď som počula ten náraz," začala, ale rýchlo prestala, keď videla Kurtov výraz. „Prepáč, ide o to, že stala sa tam nehoda a on umiera," konečne povedala, „Puck je skoro mŕtvy."

Ešte aj teraz si dokázal vybaviť ten pocit. Srdce spomalilo svoje údery a jeho svet sa zahalil tmou.

„Nie...on...on... Noah má prísť... bude tu každú chvíľu," začal rozprávať, ako k nemu dochádzal zmysel slov, ktoré práve počul.

„Kurt," oslovil ho otec, ktorý všetko počul, a teraz stál tu za ním, držiac ho za ramená, aby mu poskytol oporu. „Pôjdeme za ním, dobre?" povedal potichu a začal ho viesť smerom von z dverí a k autu.

„Je mi to ľúto," povedalo dievča a začalo odchádzať, ale on ju nevnímal. Celý svet sa zrazu zastavil a jeho jedinou myšlienkou bol Noah. Cesta trvala preňho nekonečne dlho. Dobehli na urgentný príjem a tam uvidel stáť Noahovu mamu a sestru. Sedeli na plastových stoličkách, staršia žena pevne objímajúc dievčatko vo svojom náručí. Obe plakali. Musela byť silná pre svoju dcéru, aj keď jej to lámalo srdce, ale nedarilo sa jej to. Slzy jej tiekli dolu tvárou, keď zdvihla hlavu a uvidela ich stáť len pár krokov pred nimi. Jemne pokývala hlavou do strany a prepukla v ešte väčší plač, keď sa pozerala na chlapca pred sebou. Videla ako sa zlomil, ako sa práve zrútil jeho svet. Pomaly sa zvážal k zemi ako handrová bábika. Cítil ako ho otec pevne objíma a niečo mu šepká, ale on nič nepočul. _Prečo?_ Pýtal sa sám seba. On si to nezaslúžil, Noah bol dobrý. Spravil pár chýb v živote, ale tie urobí každý. Ale bol dobrý a ... miloval ho.

„Vy ste Noahova matka?" počul opýtať sa niekoho. Pozrel hore a uvidel staršieho lekára ako stojí pred Noahovou matkou.

„Ahm," prikývla pretože pre plač nemohla rozprávať.

„Môžem s vami rozprávať o samote?" spýtal sa jej a ona pozrela na dievčatko vo svojom náručí. Nemohla ju tu nechať samú. Pochopil to.

„Prístroje boli odpojené, je mi to ľúto," povedal potichu. _Čože_? Zvolal Kurt v duchu, ale nevyšiel z neho žiaden zvuk. Objatie jeho otca zosílilo a on sa mu poddal. „Bol mŕtvy v okamihu, keď dopadol na zem," povedal ešte doktor a chcel ich nechať o samote, keď ho zastavil Kurtov hlas.

„Mô... môžem ho... vid... ieť," spýtal sa ho.

„Žiaľ, nemôžem ti to dovoliť," povedal a pozrel ešte raz na štyroch ľudí, „ani jednému z vás."

„Prečo?" spýtal sa pre zmenu jeho otec. Nemal toho chlapca zo začiatku rád, vedel, čo urobil v minulosti, ale videl aj, že sa zmenil a mal jeho syna rád. Veľmi.

„Má príliš vážne zranenia," odpovedal mu a kývol smerom na zvyšných troch ľudí, aby mu naznačil, aby sa viac nepýtal, pretože odpoveď bola hrozná.

Sedeli tu, na nemocničnej chodbe ešte asi dvadsať minút, než ich Kurtov otec konečne presvedčil, aby išli domov. Presvedčil aj Noahovu matku a sestru, aby šli s nimi, pretože nepotrebovali byť teraz samé doma. Na mieste, ktoré bude teraz bez neho také prázdne. Kurt pomaly došiel do svojej izby a zvalil sa na posteľ. Zaboril tvár do prikrývky a plakal. Plakal hodiny kým sa uplakal do nepokojného spánku. Snívalo sa mu o ňom. O poslednom okamihu kedy ho videl, dotýkal sa ho. O poslednom úsmeve, ktorý mu bol venovaný. Videl ho pred sebou a opätoval mu úsmev. Ráno sa zobudil s tým úsmevom na perách a siahol po mobile, aby mu napísal správu, tak ako každé ráno. A potom sa to všetko k nemu vrátilo. Úsmev vystriedali slzy a bolesť. Nechcelo sa mu ani vstať z postele, ale nejako sa donútil. Prišiel do kuchyne o niekoľko minút neskôr, kde našiel svojho otca a jeho matku, ako pijú v tichosti kávu. Sadol si na stoličku k nim a premýšľal.

„Čo sa vlastne stalo?" spýtal sa, keď si uvedomil, že mu to ešte nikto nepovedal.

„Nevieme isto, zatiaľ to vyšetrujú. Neboli tam žiadny svedkovia, ktorý by povedali čo sa stalo, teda okrem Nathana," povedala Noahova matka.

„Nathan?" zopakoval znechutene Kurt. Bol to Noahov kamarát, ale on ho nemal rád. Nathan mal veľmi bohatých rodičov a bol veľmi namyslený. Vždy dostal, čo chcel, ale Noah vravel, že je to v skutočnosti dobrý chlapec.

„Vraj sa stretli s Noahom v meste a Noah mu navrhol, aby išli odskúšať nové auto." Pracoval vtedy veľmi tvrdo a dlho aby si mohol kúpiť nové auto, veľmi po ňom túžil.

„Povedal, že šli na starú cestu a všetko bolo spočiatku v pohode a potom sa niečo stalo a auto sa stalo neovládateľným," slzy jej tiekli keď mu rozprávala, čo sa dozvedela od policajtov, „auto zašlo príliš na kraj a Noah vraj strhol volant do druhej strany a auto vyletelo do vzduchu a začalo sa prevracať. V tom okamihu Noah vyletel z auta a Nathan sa udržal na mieste. Keď sa auto zastavilo na streche, vyliezol z neho a šiel ho hľadať, keď ho tam nevidel." Na chvíľu sa odmlčala a zažmúrila oči. „Našiel ho o niekoľko krokov ďalej. Ležal tam a... " nadýchla sa, „bolo počuť len... chrapčanie." Obaja znovu plakali. „Mal úplne rozbitú hlavu," pokračovala, „vraj mu bolo vidno mozog," povedala a schovala tvár do dlaní. „Bol mŕtvy v tom okamihu."

„Ako mohol vyletieť spoza volantu? To je hlúposť," povedal jeho otec po chvíli, keď sa trochu Noahova matka a Kurt utíšili.

„Je," pošepla, „ale on si to vybaví, aby to nechali ako to je aj s touto verziou."

„To nemôže!" zvolal Kurt.

„Nie sú svedkovia," povedala zlomene.

„Ale čo to dievča čo tu bolo?" namietol.

„Nevidela to. Počula len náraz." Týmto diskusia skončila. Každý sa ponoril do svojich vlastných spomienok, myšlienok. Vrátil sa do svojej izby a plakal. Znova. Ale nemohol inak. Prišiel o človeka, ktorého veľmi miloval. Plánovali si budúcnosť, že pôjdu na vysokú školu niekam spoločne. A jemu sa v tej chvíli ani nechcelo vrátiť do školy. Mobil mu začal vyzváňať ale on ho ignoroval. Nemal silu prijímať sústrastné reči, aj keď to tí ľudia mysleli dobre. Vzal si zo stolíka fotku, na ktorej boli obaja a pritisol si ju k hrudi. Ležal tak hodiny kým zaspal.

Pohreb bol preňho veľmi ťažký. Všetky tie pohľady, ktoré mu venovali známi. Každý z nich vedel o ich vzťahu. Nebolo to zo začiatku ľahké, ale potom si na to všetci zvykli a už ich neodsudzovali. A teraz bol na všetko sám. Dva roky. Takmer dva roky boli spolu a zrazu sa všetko rozplynulo ako sen. Pomaly vstúpil do miestnosti, kde sa mali poslednýkrát rozlúčiť. Kráčal pomaly. Už ani nevnímal slzy, ktoré mal stále v očiach za posledné dva dni. Vždy si predstavoval, že bude kráčať k Noahovi, ale nikdy to nebolo na pohrebe. Mal kráčať k nemu s úsmevom na tvári a nie so smútkom. „Ja, Kurt, si beriem teba, Noah..." povedal by, ale miesto toho tu stál a šepkal tiché _zbohom_. Pobozkal bielu ružu, ktorú niesol a položil ju k jeho fotke. „Nikdy ťa neopustím," zašepkal.

Teraz sedel tu, v chladnom jesennom počasí, tak ako každý deň. Boli to skoro dva mesiace od vtedy čo sa to stalo, ale v jeho živote sa nič nezmenilo. Každý večer zaspával s plačom, aj keď mu každý tvrdil, že tým si len ubližuje. Ale on inak nemohol. Nemal už pri sebe Noaha a navyše uzavreli nehodu ako Noahovu vinu. Ale on vedel pravdu. Noah by nikdy niečo také nespravil, nešiel by tak rýchlo po takej ceste. Šofér nikdy nevyletí spoza volantu.

„Dokážem tvoju nevinu," povedal k jeho napísanému menu. Siahol rukou do vrecka a vytiahol odtiaľ škatuľku. Malo to byť prekvapenie pre Noaha. Ten večer mu chcel dať prsteň ako sľub, že ho miluje a bude navždy. Ale už to nestihol. Pozrel sa na kus kovu a znovu ho schoval do vrecka. Teraz už nemá nijakú cenu. Možno až sa raz konečne znovu stretnú...


End file.
